Nia (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Nia is the tritagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Driver who harnesses the power of a Blade named Dromarch, who calls her "Lady" like a butler. She comes from the Gormott Province. Originally a member of Torna, she defects to Rex after Pyra's awakening. If Nia is in the lead with Dromarch on the field, the player can control him to move on the field, with Nia riding on his back. She is voiced by Hitomi Ōwada in the Japanese version and Catrin-Mai Huw in the English version. Story Nia was the Blade of the wealthy lord of Echell in Gormott Province, who had a daughter, Nia's "sister," who was very frail and sickly. Nia studied to be a lady, until her Driver spent all their money in search for a cure for her daughter, and lost his status as a lord. The family became drifters, and the harsher lifestyle took a toll on the lord's daughter, who died not long afterwards. The lord made Nia consume her daughter's body, and Nia became a Flesh Eater and began addressing the lord as her "father." Soon after the death of her sister, her Driver passed away as well, and Nia found his Core Crystal, with which she resonated, bonding her with Dromarch. The two began wandering around Alrest. Her status as a Flesh Eater sees them fleeing the Indoline Praetorium, but they are eventually captured. They were freed by Jin, leading her to join him and the rest of Torna. Nia meets Rex after she, Jin, and Malos go to Argentum Trade Guild to find help in salvaging a sunken ship. She initially shows skepticism at Rex's dream of finding Elysium, but is nonetheless horrified when Jin kills Rex, which leaves her hesitant to continue to associate with Torna. This causes her to get caught in the Monoceros' attack on the sunken ship, though Azurda manages to save both Rex and Nia in time. Rex and Nia crash land on Gormott, where they eventually make their way to Torigoth. Upon arrival, several soldiers from the Empire of Mor Ardain see them and attempt to apprehend them with the help of Brighid. Though Rex and Pyra are able to escape, Nia and Dromarch are captured. Mòrag later uses Nia as bait to lure Rex and Pyra into a trap, though the four escape. Nia attempts to part ways afterwards, but Rex's conviction in his goal convinces her to stay. After the incident on Temperantia, the Empire of Mor Ardain and the Kingdom of Uraya have a summit where Bana attempts to kill everyone present with an explosive device. Emperor Niall nearly sacrifices himself to save the others, but Nia is able to revive him after asking Dromarch to distract the rest of the party so they would not see her powers. As the group ventures through Spirit Crucible Elpys, she begins showing signs of fatigue, similar to the Blades and Zeke. She begins sharing stories of her past, and Rex tells her to stay true to herself. Nia finally reveals herself as a Flesh Eater in the Vault of Heroes when the party is overwhelmed by Phantasms. She thanks Rex for helping her see that she should not be afraid of who she is, and proclaims that she is free of her past, and of Jin. Together, they fight the Phantasms until the voice of Addam himself tells them that Rex is the one who he has been waiting for to wield the true Aegis. Personality Nia comes across as sarcastic and cynical. She is unafraid to voice her opinion and usually always has a witty put-down at other characters' shortcomings. These feelings likely stem from her own insecurities as a Flesh Eater, having been persecuted just for being one. Her fears and ostracization from society is what initially led her to join Torna, but she would later desert due to moral conflicts. Nia generally means well in her actions, though she may not always come across as such. After spending time with Rex on his journey to Elysium, Nia has learned to move past her fears and accept herself for what she is. Additionally, she seemed to have gained a great deal of affection for Rex. Gallery Images Nia-portrait.png Nia Blade Portrait.png|Nia as the Blade Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Nia with Dromarch alongside with Tora and Poppi. Nia Salvaging Suit.png|Nia wearing a yellow salvaging suit during Unforgiving Terrain. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Supporters Category:Humanoid Category:Adventurers Category:Hybrids Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes Category:Defectors Category:In Love Category:Healers Category:Heroic Jerks